


The Boxers

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-26
Updated: 2005-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's choice of underwear leads to some unexpected consequences for Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boxers

Draco’s eyes followed the trousers as they were pushed down muscular legs. They travelled back up, taking in tight calves, yellow boxer shorts, sexy abs – wait. _Yellow_ boxer shorts? His eyes jerked back down and he snorted. Then he sniggered. Then the laughter came gurgling out as Harry stared at him.

“You know, Draco, laughing when a man undressed in front of you for the first time isn’t a great way to get laid.”

“They’re hideous. Wherever did you get them?”

Harry looked down. Not only were they bright yellow, they had “HANDLE WITH CARE” emblazoned across the front. Oh, Draco would never let Harry live this down.

“Hermione gave them to me for Christmas.”

“Ooh, was Hermione worried? Does ickle Harrikins need to be treated careful?”

“Screw you Malfoy.”

“That _was_ the idea, Potter. Though at least now I know little Harry needs some special care.” Draco stepped forward and ran a finger along Harry’s still hard cock.

All of a sudden his arm was wrenched behind his back. Harry’s hand was tight around his wrist and the other hand pushed his own tasteful, black boxers down to the floor. He struggled, but Harry just pulled his arm tighter and the pain shot through his shoulder.

He was dragged the three steps to the bed and drawn across Harry’s lap. He squirmed to try to hide his erection. He didn’t want Harry to know how turned on he was. Then Harry would think he had the power in this little _thing_ they had begun to develop.

“What are you doing Potter?” He tried to inject some authority into his voice. He wanted to get control back of this situation.

“I’m giving you what you deserve.” A warm hand caressed his buttocks and a low moan escaped. “Though it doesn’t sound like you consider it a punishment. I should have known.”

Draco held his breath waiting for the blow to fall. Instead Harry’s hand continued to slowly caress him, and he felt the other man’s chest against his back, breath warm against his ear.

“The only thing you’re going to have to handle with care Malfoy, is this arse.” The hand fondling him gently squeezed. “Because after the spanking I give you, you won’t be able to sit for a week. And then I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Harry,” he groaned. And then the hand came down.

A week later, when they sat down for dinner, Draco winced. This was from the night before, not the week before, but still.

“Oh, still sore? Does ickle Drakykins need to be handled with care tonight?”

“Oh shut up Potter.”  



End file.
